Abyss Impact
by Arukune
Summary: Two people from an Earth different than our own find themselves on a different planet. Trying to survive. Along the way, they may find their supposedly dead squad mates and make friends with the RWBY cast. Inspiration from Legends Scatter by Resolution. Includes elements from Destiny and a bit of Naruto.


We call it "Echo" an energy source that comes from within one's body. This energy source has been discovered since the beginning of time and when man has made it manifest itself to the world centuries later. After so many centuries, the earth's populace has been using echo for almost every day activities. When we're born, our Echo is locked up until we learn to walk. Once we learn to walk, that echo starts acting up to help boost our walking skill until age 2 where we can fully walk on our own. In teenage years, that Echo can help with the human body sustain itself with the immune system. At that time, we can manifest it physically to use for anything that needs boosting in any everyday object. We can also use Echo to help breathe when we shall we say, get the wind knocked out of you, Space travel, or even . It truly was a nice discovery. And at that moment in time, humanity has started celebrating about discovery of Echo. This in turn would then form a new era in time known as the Wonder Age. With Echo, we would colonize planets such as earth's Moon, Mercury, the water planet Neptune, and even the dwarf planet, Pluto. Mars and Saturn would also be colonized. With Echo and all the technology that we have made with it, anything has became a possibility. The Wonder Age went on for Centuries seemingly never wanting to end. But then, war became a problem. Mars was at war with an unknown faction working on Pluto, resulting in all out planetary war. And that that moment, The New War Age began. And then the United Planetary Defense was born, and The Insurrection. They fought for control on a piece of land on any planet such as the Ishtar Sink in Venus and The Ocean of Storms on earth's Moon. Earth became the final battlefield, in which an event called Battle of Fortune, taking place in colorado would make the war end. In 5 years the war is coming to an end and on year 5, that is when the Battle of Fortune, commences

Planetary Major, Henry Macford, an American and Planetary Sergeant Major, Rashkov Kovic a Russian are pinned down from incoming Insurrectionists fire. Before this came down, both Macford and Kovic have been assigned a Search and Destroy mission. The mission was to destroy a facility that was said to hold a super weapon that can wipe out an entire city within hours. And so with an army of UPD soldiers consisting of Legionaries, known as 'Echo Wizards' since Echo is what they weaponize, and regular foot soldiers. 4 hours into the mission a battle is already going on. After a battle was finished, another would almost immediately take its place. After finding a place to plant some explosives which consisted of a control room, an ambush had occurred. Slowly, every member started dying, one by one. Both Macford and Kovic couldn't keep fighting for much longer.

"Rashkov?!" The Major exclaimed while taking enemy fire. "Do you still have that switch to destroy this facility?" Henry asked through gritted teeth.

"As a matter of fact I do Major!" Said the russian. He then presented the switch to Macford to know that he has it. All of a sudden, The switch has been shot off by an insurrectionist via sniper shot.

"Dammit! Radio in Headquarters, we're gonna have to blow this place to kingdom come!" exclaimed Macford. The russian nodded and handed him and Echo powered radio. He started fiddling with it to have it go to the right frequency.

 **UPD Headquarters**

In this place people give out orders and train people to be with the UPD. Located in space, this behemoth of a space ark was home to millions of people, both UPD personnel, and civilians. In the control center of this ark, an Individual Lt. Colonel was receiving a transmission on earth. Knowing that this was coming from the squad that he commanded, he answered in a hurry.

"This is Planetary Lieutenant Colonel Raiden, what's the hold up?" The man answering the call asked.

"Colonel, this is Major Macford, we've reached to control center but we have no way out of this predicament that we're in. Good news is that we planted the explosives and the bad news is my men are dead and we're pinned down and the switch to the explosives are destroyed, so we're gonna have to activate them manually! I'm afraid this is gonna be my last transmission." The american on the other end of the transmission said with a slightly pained voice. The Colonel then began to recall memories of the number of times he'd seen the major in action, helping squadmates, helping civilians and cities. Macford was like a son to him. After what seemed like an eternity, He responded with the same tone of voice that Macford responded with. Alright, if you are going to do this, just know that you were like a son I'd never had, and always remember the good things you did. 'By land, by sea and by Space, the bridge for peace will be at your doorstep.'" Lt. Colonel Raiden said with a slight tear flowing down his eye.

 **Earth, Battle of Fortune, Colorado**

And with that Macford said his final goodbyes to his superior and he and Kovic were

ready to blow up the facility. With new found determination burning in their eyes, they started fighting off the insurrectionists, with some bullets grazing their bodies a bit but the pain was used as motivation to get stronger. There was a mission to complete, and this mission will be the way for true to peace to exist if they succeed. There will be peace and unity in all of the solar system.

After finally making it to the explosive charges, Kovic watched Henry's back for any incoming insurrectionists. after the process was done, they then waited for a ten second countdown.

"Major, It was an honor fighting with you." Kovic said.

"As to you as well Kovic." Macford said.

Their lives flashed before their eyes. All the happy memories that came into view. The days in their training days, the conflicts, it all seem to wash away and recycled so new memories would happen for a newborn to make.

After that was over, the entire facility was set ablaze. Explosions setted off like music, the flames danced around burning anything in their path. And soon, the battle was over. The Battle of Fortune has been written in history books. And the UPD celebrated their victory and mourned the losses of fellow soldiers. It was truly a great victory. And thus, The New War Age came to an end.

 **Unknown Location**

Red, red is all you can see, nothing but red. Blood red leaves danced in the wind, left and right, floating down to the earth. The trees were swaying slowly with wind in the air and nothing disturbed it. In a place that is next to a rock sat two unconscious soldiers. His navy blue uniform with the words UPD sewn on the left shoulder of the uniform, looked liked it hadn't been ripped but still saw a little bit of blood. A broken transmitter on top of his empty Tactical Armor vest, The patrol hat on this person's head was a bit disheveled, the TACPAD on his left forearm flickering. His black hair done in a comb over, his face having a slight goatee. The second was a bit bulky to say the least. same uniform as the other man but with the sleeves rolled up, revealing tattoos. His hair was done in a fauxhawk and wore the same Tactical Armor vest with shoulder pauldrons. Same TACPAD on the same forearm, full Goatee beard and stache.

After what seemed like hours, the first soldier got up with a groan and was light headed. He surveyed his surroundings and looked at his bulky partner. He looked to his right to find out that his personal assault rifle was at arm's reach. He then began to mutter something to no one in particular.

"This isn't heaven or hell, man, where are we?"

 **(A/N) Sorry for not updating and keeping you guys in the dark for so long. Homework got in the way, broken PC but that's no excuse. Here is a new story for you guys to enjoy. Another thing is that Ascension's Unity is still ongoing and a chapter will come out no matter what. I will publish a new chapter. Again sorry for leaving you guys in the dark. This is Arukune signing out.**

 **P.S. I might give an update chapter tommorow on AU.**


End file.
